starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Medivac dropship
|gun1name= |gun1strength= |gun1attacks= |gun1ground= |gun1air= |gun1cool= |gun1range= |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=600 |makescore=300 |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The Medivac Dropship (or Medical Evacuation Dropship) is a terran aerospace transport that also provides medical support for wounded troops. Types Evolution The medivac concept was first introduced as an improvised solution by the Terran Dominion's 19th Marine Division. The unit was operating in the acid storms of Thalon VII, and modifying the dropship to allow for remote control increased the combat life of medics by decaminutes.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Armory units (in English). 2010. A Terran Dominion post- analysis found a startling 37% of field-deployed troops became casualties requiring evacuation to the rear. In light of these findings, Emperor Arcturus Mengsk personally ordered dropships redesigned to produce the medivac transport. The redesigned dropship served as a forward triage station and kept units in the field longer.Blizzard Entertainment Staff. 2010-07-24. Medivac. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. The medivac dropship was very expensive to deploy, and the Dominion maintained the use of traditional infantry medics.Exam Personality=Medic, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2010-06-19 The success of the medivac design caused the Umojan Protectorate and Kel-Morian Combine to adopt them as well. G-226 Medical Transport By the Second Great War, the G-226 medical transport was in service. Procyon Industries won the contract to provide the G-226's laser scalpels and auto-sutures by being the lowest bidder. The accuracy and precision of these tools were questioned by the troops. Game Unit Medivacs appear in StarCraft II, dropping units quickly one at a time.David Kim, Yeon-ho Lee, Dustin Browder, Robert Simpson. 2009-10-21. Battle Report 4. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-10-21. There is a delay between every dropped unit.1) Reapers are much faster for raiding. In dropping units (like Marines), there is a 1 second delay between each unit that is dropped. In that 8 seconds, to drop all 8 Marines, you can do a lot of damage with Reapers. Karune. 2008-04-07. Medic/Reaper/Medevac Compilation:Cavez/Karune. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-04-07.Loading is instant, but unloading has a delay between units. Will bring up the suggestion, but do note that the rate in unloading is already quite fast, and mass drops do usually include several dropships at the same time. Karune. 2008-11-05. dropship loading question. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-11-05. Transports have a drop animation which doesn't affect gameplay, although it will be more vulnerable as it will not automatically move away if attacked.it was mentioned that units drop one-by-one with a small delay (few seconds) between each other, but load almost instantly. this probably applies to all races. as for the animation, i guess it's still in and mostly for the looks, it probably doesn't really slow down the drop and apparently doesn't exist for other races. This is correct. There is an animation for the drop, but it is visual, and should not affect gameplay, though all transports are still considered more vulnerable while dropping, as they will not automatically move away while attacked. Karune, Kain175. Blues: question about Dropship landing. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2009-06-30. The medivac dropship picks units up extremely quickly, fast enough to enable units to dodge stalker attacks. Against the zerg, medivacs work well with marauders as part of a "commando force."2009-06-29, Jonathan Ross, Destructoid interview: StarCraft II's Dustin Browder. Destructoid. Accessed on 2009-07-29 The medivac dropship can transport a Thor. The Thor transforms into a cube and hangs underneath. This fills up the entire capacity of the dropship. Healing Upgrades Wings of Liberty Medivac dropships are unlocked by playing The Moebius Factor mission, available after Dr. Narud gave Raynor's Raiders control over their medivacs.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Moebius Factor (in English). 2010-07-27. Strategies Medivac dropships make great support to marines, especially those bolstered by ballistic alloy combat shields, which enables them to survive a hit from a high damage unit, after which they can be quickly healed.Yup, the Marines still have upgradable shields, making a huge difference late game against more high damage units. As long as those Marines can survive that initial hit, the Medivac Dropships does an awesome job of bringing them back to full health in no time. Karune. 2008-09-16. What happened with the marines and shields? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-09-16. Medivac dropships can support raiding very effectively. They can heal a cloaked ghost as it drops nukes. Quotations :Main Article: StarCraft II Medivac Dropship Quotations Development The medivac dropship was designed to replace medics. Medics could not keep up with reapers, which discouraged the latter's use in favor of the medic/marine combination. The medivac dropship allowed for more flexibility.2008-24-06, Fansite Q & A With Dustin Browder, p3. StarCraft Wire. Accessed on 2008-24-06 Known Pilots *Maria Thalasses References Category: Terran starship classes Category:Terran dropships Category:Transports